School Rumble at Yagami College!
by TomoeHimura
Summary: Full summary is inside. I AM NOT SPECIFYING ON SPECIFIC COUPLES! But main couples are Tenma/Karasuma Eiri/Harima Mikoto/Hanai. And well, the rest just falls into place! This is pretty much college when everybody returns. Full and better summary is inside!
1. Summary!

It's a wonderful time to be a high school student, but that's over and done with. Now, it's time for college! Just about all of our wonderful characters we know and love were all accepted into Yagami College! All except Yakumo and Sara. But they're still in school. Its a hard life for college students. But with all these little nut balls, I'm sure they can handle it. What randomness will they come across next?

Pairings:

Karasuma and Tenma

Harima and Eiri

Mikoto and Hanai

Karen and Imadori

Maybe Yakumo and Asou

JUST LETTING YOU KNOW:

Everybody knows that for some reason, in the anime: Karasuma's birthday is like everyday! Not in my fanfic! I'll upload the first chapter tonight when I get home from work! I promise. Just give it a chance and I won't let you down! I will make it as good as the anime! I swear to you. Other couples you want included, leave it in the reviews and I'll get to it, surely.


	2. First Day!

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took a couple days to upload! Work has me tired and I'm able to do some before and after work today! I thank all those people who viewed my fanfic. I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL RUMBLE! I just own this fanfic! Please enjoy!

Hi! My name is Tenma Tsukamoto. I'm now facing the biggest challenge ever: college. Luckily, my three best friends go to the same school. There's Mikoto, Eri, and Akira. But I have to wonder what school Karasuma is going to. Wouldn't it be great if we were in the same school and class? Just thinking about it reminds me of 2-C days at Yagami High!

"Tenma, hurry up! We're going to be late," Mikoto called.

At that moment, I realized I was in a daze. I ran to catch up to them, excited to see the class schedules. Once I saw the bulletin board, I saw Akira, Eri, Mikoto, Ichijou, Tsumugi, Imadori, Hanai, and my name under class 1-C. I knew right away: it was going to be a great year! All six of us ladies cheered until interrupted by a raged voice.

"Hey Ichijou! It's on this year," Lara exclaimed.

"Somethings never change," Mikoto commented.

"Oh, good morning Karasuma!" Eri said.

I turned around and there he was. "It looks like we're in the same class, Miss Tsukamoto. Well, I'll see you," he told me. I blushed and couldn't respond.

"Somethings never change," Akira said, sipping tea.

Some people may be bummed about this new school year but I'm excited to see what it brings.

Inside class, the girls were talking amongst themselves as I was staring at Karasuma. Just then, I remembered what I told Yakumo this morning.

``Flashback``

I was preparing for this morning's school day. I began brushing my black hair and slipped ponytails in each side. It was a way of telling everybody at 9:15 a.m. I'm going to do it! I got into my uniform giggling to myself and then Yakumo walked in.

"Tenma, your hair looks pretty cute today as usual!" Yakumo told me.

"Thanks, today is special to me!" I told her.

"Aside from school but what else?"

"Today, I'm going to tell Karasuma I love him!"

"Good for you, sis. Your lunch is waiting for you on the counter."

"Thank you, Yakumo! You're the best sister ever!"

~~End Flashback~~

"Hey, where did Tenma go?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know," Eri replied.

"Has anybody ever noticed that Karasuma is missing too?" Akira commented.

"Ooh! I see what's going on here!" Mikoto and Eri said in perfect sync.

There he was standing before me. I didn't know what I was going to say or do.. But I knew it had to be today. "Karasuma, I have something I wanted to tell you!"

"Me too!" he replied, not changing his facial expression.

"I just wanted to say that I lo... I lo... I'd love to hear you practice today!"

He smiled. "If you want to, you can."

"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Good luck this year!" Then he walked away.

I couldn't believe it! I missed my chance again! I walked back into the classroom and Akira, Mikoto, Eri, Yuuki, and Karen were all standing near me. "What is

it, girls?"

"Slumber Party!" they all told me. I just smiled and enjoyed the rest of the day between my best friends and myself!


	3. After School!

**Author's Note:** I've got time for two chapters, at least! I am making this chapter dedicated to a couple people: Cloud Monteclaro and Kiyomaro-kun. They added my story to their alerts and they reviewed my story. I was very happy with that so enjoy the next chapters! I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL RUMBLE OR THE CHARACTERS! I just support the couples!

I walked slowly home with Mikoto, Eri, Akira, and Yakumo. Sis was already aware of the slumber party tonight. She told me ahead of time that she was staying the night at Sara's house because of a Back-to-School project. I said good-bye to Yakumo as she made a turn a block away from our house. I smiled thinking of all the fun times we were going to have tonight. Once at the house, we walked into my room and I began rummagine through the papers on my desk. The girls just stood and watch me curiously. I pulled out a sheet of paper that had the words "Kings Cup" on top of it. With the rules underneath it.

"It's a game I heard of when I was in America!" I told them.

Eri took the paper and read it out loud. "No drinking games. We're not even twenty-one yet!"

"Let's just play Truth or Dare tonight! To make it more amusing, we'll invite some boys!" Mikoto commented.

I liked that idea. "Okay, who are we going to invite?"

"Let's see! Harima for Eri. Hanai for Mikoto. Definately Karasuma for Tenma. And I don't need a guy," Akira told us.

All three of us blushed just to hear the names of our lovers. "Well, we need to go shopping for food!" I replied.

We each grabbed our wallets and walked over to the nearest super market. I instantly saw the pocky and I grabbed quite a few boxes. Then continued to follow the girls. I put the boxes of pocky inside the shopping cart. I saw Eri put in a couple boxes of rice and a pack of nori. I knew she wanted to make rice balls. Mikoto put in some noodles and Akira put in curry. I didn't know what we were going to do but this wouldn't be for a party. All but Eri put the stuff back. So we still had the pocky, rice, and nori. We walked down the frozen food isle and saw ice cream. We got a gallon of one of each flavor: Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry. I picked up wasabe from the end of one random aisle and then I noticed we had a full cart. We went up to the checkout. As we were pulling out things, I saw the rice, pocky, nori, pickled plums, different flavored chips, tea bags, the ice cream, cones, and an assorted pack of candy bars. The total came to 15,000 yen. I didn't have a 1/4 of that and I saw Eri pull out her bank card. I smiled as we left to put the groceries away.

Once they were all away, I saw Eri pull out her cell phone and pressed it to her ear. I heard a couple rings and then I heard someone answer. "Hey Karasuma, we're having a party at Tenma's place. Would you care to join us? It'll be fun! Mhmm... Alrighty then. We'll see you then!" She hung up her phone as she told us "He's coming!"

I pulled out the house phone and began dialling. "Hey Hanai, Mikoto is in trouble and she needs help. She's at my place! Hurry!" I hung up and we all heard a scream from nowhere that sounded like Hanai called for her.

"Tenma, your dead!" She began dialling for Harima and he answered. She put him on speaker so we could all hear him. "Hey Harima, I need your help. Could you come by Tenma's place for us?"

"Like hell! I'm busy!" we heard him yell.

"Remember when you were homeless and I gave you a place to stay?" We just heard silence. "I knew you'd understand!" She hung up and we all giggled except Akira who never smiles.

"Maybe we could make some parfaits and riceballs for them!" I commented.

We began working on the riceballs until we heard a knock at the door. I ran to check who it was. It was Hanai! "Come on in!" Hanai ran through the front door and saw Mikoto smile at him with a plate of her riceballs. They looked well-made! He bit one and smiled! He hugged her as I saw another figure in the open doorway I left open. It was Karasuma and I ran upstairs. The other ladies followed me and we shut my bedroom door. "I had another idea!" Everybody gasped at the small comment.


	4. Party Time!

I heard a knock at the door and raced down to get it. It was Karen, Yuuki, Imadori, and Fuyuki. This was great! Imadori and Fuyuki saw the boys sitting down and walked over to join them while me and the girls headed back upstairs. I opened the doors and Mikoto was tying Eri's obi, as Eri was tying Akira's, and Akira was tying Mikoto's. It was like a huge circle of dressing. Yuuki and Karen took off their coats and were already in kimono. Everybody stared and smiled at me as they pulled out the pink kimono and green obi I wore on New Years. They dressed me and put a little make up on. I pulled out the schrony little ponytails out of my hair and replaced one of them with the little comb Karasuma bought for me. Akira walked down the stairs first. All the guys stood up and looked at the staircase as each girl descended. Eri walked down first in her orange kimono with a yellow obi. Her hair was tied back in an orange ribbon. It wasn't in pigtails and she looked really beautiful. Harima fixed his sunglasses and reached out his hand for her. They sat down together. Karen walked down in a lime green kimono and pink obi. She sat down next to Imadori and she blushed as he smiled back at her.

Yuuki walked down and Fuyuki took her picture before he gestured over to her. Mikoto walked down in a red kimono and black obi. The robe was rather lose which made her bust look a lot bigger. Hanai blushed and took her hand and sat with her. I knew it was my turn and I slowly walked down the stairs. Karasuma was waiting for me at the bottom. His face expression had shock written all over it. It must've been from the sight of the comb. He took my hand and stroked my cheek before we sat down. The ladies stood up and I felt a pull on my hand. Karasuma wouldn't let go. I grabbed a hold of his hand and leaned over to kiss it. He let go and turned a shade of pink. The girls walked into the kitchen to begin to make parfaits and rice balls. We walked back in and set the plates in the middle but handed the parfaits to the boys. It was easy to know who made what.

After we were done eating, we handed out drinks to each individual person. Akira pulled out a microphone from the middle of nowhere. "Now, the game is truth or dare! A person who refuses to do a dare has to remove one article of clothing! The first person up is Tenma! Truth or Dare?"

"I'd say dare."

Akira pulled out a piece of pocky and stuck one end in Karasuma's mouth. I blushed and put my lips on the other end. I felt a hand on my back and we were moving closer of the stick till our noses was practically touching. We stayed still and Fuyuki pulled out the camera waiting for the last bite. Karasuma decided to take the last bite and our lips gently touched and stayed there for a moment that felt like forever. I was happy my first kiss was to Karasuma but would he do it if it wasn't for a dare? I pulled away and took a sip of my drink. "Mikoto, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, girl!"

I smiled and walked over to Hanai and pushed him down to where he was laying on the floor. I pulled up his shirt and grabbed a can of whipped cream and squeezed some onto Hanai's chest to where it was shaped like a heart. "Lick it!"

"Okay, game over!" Everybody laughed while Hanai wiped the cream off of his torso. I just sat there in silence as the conversation sped over. "Hey Tenma, your quiet! Is everything okay?" Mikoto asked. I nodded and stayed quiet. I felt a hand touch mine and I was towed outside by Karasuma. I looked to the left and saw everybody crowding the windows. I sighed and looked up at Karasuma as his hand touched the comb in my hair.

"You kept it..." I nodded. "What's bothering you?"

"I was just wondering... When we kissed, I was wondering if you would still do that if it wasn't for a dare?" He was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Close your eyes." I blushed and did as I was told. I felt darkness in front of me which must mean he was leaning closer. I felt his breath against my lips until interrupted.

"Hey lovebirds, tomorrow we're going to an onsen!" It was Mikoto who called and I felt cold hands touch my face. The hands forced me to look at Karasuma and his lips met mine. It felt warm and not forced at all! I hope he wouldn't have done it because I asked him.

"I am in charge of whatever I do. I did not kiss you because of a dare! If you remember, I tried kissing you at New Years. But I was stopped for an unknown reason. I wish I did though. But I kissed you earlier because I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I blushed and hugged him.

"Yes! Of course I will!" I heard a camera snap. I couldn't ask for a better time than this. All that leaves is the rest of the year!

**Author's Note: **Another chapter! Woohoo! Thanks everybody for keeping up with these chapters! This is the party time! I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL RUMBLE OR THE CHARACTERS! THIS IS NOT GOING TO END HERE! WE STILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE OTHER COUPLES!


	5. That Morning!

**Author's Note:** This is another chapter. Thank you Kiyomaru-kun and Cloud who have been keeping up with these chapters and specifically told me as such with reviews and subscribing! I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL RUMBLE OR THE CHARACTERS! I JUST SUPPORT THEM!

I awoke that morning from the most amazing dream! I imagined I was at a party with all of my friends and Karasuma confessed to me! Oh, how I wish it wasn't a dream! I looked at my stomach and saw an arm. When I turned over, there he was, sleeping! How did he get beside me? Let alone, in my house! I slowly slid away from him and walked downstairs. I looked in the living room and saw Eri laying on the couch and Harima on the floor as if he was pushed off the couch. I chuckled at the thought. I looked at the corner of the table and saw Mikoto and Hanai sharing a twin sized blanket. Miko had most of it. That is so generous of Hanai to give most of the blanket to her so she won't get sick. I walked to the closet and pulled out a spare blanket for Hanai. I walked into the kitchen to get some tea ready. Akira already had that covered. I smiled as she grabbed a whistle and walked into the living room. And then the smile disappeared. She put the whistle in her mouth and gave it a quick blow which woke everybody up. They looked at their cell phones and saw that it read 9:30 a.m. The onsen which Mikoto promised me opened at 10. I walked upstairs to get dressed. When I opened the door, Karasuma was leaning the bed in black pants, shirtless. I blushed as he put his uniform shirt on before me.

He left and I put my hands to my chest, trying to keep my heart quiet enough so I could concentrate. I walked into my closet and pulled out a yellow. knee length skirt with a green, sleeveless turtleneck. I put it on and walked downstairs and saw everybody else dressed. I went inside the kitchen to prepare breakfast and Hanai was already cooking. I'm glad he did because aside from Harima, he's the only one who can cook delicious food.

"Thank you, Hanai!" I told him.

"It's no trouble, now go enjoy your breakfast!"

I giggled as he tried sounding like Superman as always. I sat down and there everybody was. All except Yuuki, Karen, Fuyuki, and Imadori. I knew they probably had to leave early for some unknown reason. But we'll have to enjoy the onsen without her. I wonder if we were going to the one with the hotel! That would be fun. Each of the girls took a bite out of the omlet and I could've sworn we each moaned which got Hanai and Harima laughing. Karasuma just stood there eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, we took the metro to Okinawa which was amazingly beautiful. All the beaches, the sun in early Autumn, and the buildings! Eri led us the way to the biggest Onsen I've ever seen. We walked in and there was Mrs. Yagami! None of us were surprised. She led us to our rooms which were separated by shojitsu screens. One room was for the girls. One was for the boys. And one room which had a table in the center had seven pillows around it, we all knew was for eating. I walked over to one screen and opened it. On the other side was the hot springs. They looked extremely wonderful.

"Oh Miko, can we go in? Can we? Can we? Please?" I begged to her.

"Sure!" She shut the screens that led to the boys room and the screen that led to the hot springs as we all stripped down to nothing but our pale skin and a towel.

We walked outside and noticed that there was no wall dividing the boys and girls. Eri, Mikoto, and I all blushed at the sight of the men we love dear, NAKED! And so the fun begins at the hot springs!


	6. Hot Spring Trip!

**Author's Note:**Here comes the amusing chapter! Please enjoy! I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL RUMBLE OR THE CHARACTERS! I JUST SUPPORT THE COUPLES!

I stepped inside the bath and the warm water and the steam that went through the air was very soothing! Before I sat down, I had to remove the towel. I was uncomfortable for the weight I have been gaining. But the other girls were very in control of their bodies so they didn't mind taking off their towels. It was lucky that we had a private bath all to ourselves! It would be embarrassing if we didn't. The boys all came out one by one and we turned around so we couldn't see anything. Once we heard that they were in the water, we turned back to face them. Hanai was going over to sit next to Mikoto and she was fine and dandy with him. Harima went to swim in between me and Eri but she moved closer to me. It must be because Harima might still have feelings for me. Karasuma slowly moved over and sat a feet away from me. My best guess is that he knew I was uncomfortable the way I woke up this morning. We saw the sliding doors open and there standing in towels were Ichijou, Yuuki, Imadori, and Fuyuki.

"Alright! Now it's a party!" I shouted standing up.

"Er... Tenma, I really think you should sit down!" Mikoto warned me.

I looked down and remembered I was naked! I quickly sat down and stuck my face in the water to clense my pores and to hide my embarrassment. Karasuma put his arm over my shoulders and put his hand on my other shoulder. I began to blow water bubbles and reached for my towel. I put it around me and walked back into the bedrooms.

"Girl talk!" I overheard the ladies say. I heard a major heap of water hit the springs and the door opened and there they were. I fell face first into the pillow and sighed. I felt a warm hand remove the towel from my back and then I felt a nice massage on my back. I just moaned at the feel of it. I turned over and saw Karasuma. I squeezed the pillow in my arms.

"Miss. Tenma, try and calm down," I heard a voice say.

I turned around and there was Nakamura. "What happened to Karasuma?"

"He was never here. He is still in the springs. What's wrong? You've been zoned out since this morning!" Eri told me.

"I woke up this morning and Karasuma was... Spooning me!"

Only Nakamura gasped. "He did the deed?"

"No, I wouldn't let him!"

I heard the door open and there was the maid. "Dinner time!"

At dinner, everybody was quiet as they slowly grabbed a single slice of meat and ate it. I looked over and saw Eri pull out a piece of paper and slid it to me. I looked at it and it was a paper full of Truth or Dares. I looked at Eri and smiled. "It's on tonight! No quitting!"

"Yeah, Mikoto! No quitting!" Eri responded.

We raised our glasses and made a toast to tonight. As I took a drink of my tea, I noticed Karasuma's eyes on me. He was planning something! I just knew it! But what could it be? What does he have underneath that bowl-hair cut of his?


	7. The Love Has Just Begun!

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took so long to get a chapter in. I forgot where I left off and have been busy with work. At least there's one now! I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL RUMBLE!

We scurried to the sitting room and each gathered a drink. It was seven at night and Mikoto pointed at Harima! He fixed his sunglasses and looked at her.

"I dare you to confess your love to Eri!" she told him.

He pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Rich girl, your lucky I am here for you!"

"Remind me again how I'm lucky?" Eri snottingly commented. I giggled as Harima dared Akira to smile.

A small part of her mouth twitched upward and back down before anyone else noticed. Akira pulled out two different jugs of sake and pushed one to Hanai and one to Harima. "Drink contest!"

Hanai picked up his jug and began to drink as much as he could without puking. Harima continued shortly after Hanai began. They were neck and neck before Hanai slammed his jug down and belched in Akira's face. He slowly rested his head against Mikoto's shoulder. I pulled out a camera and took a little picture. Hanai forced himself to move no matter his drunken state. He pointed to me and dared me not to say a word. I knew it must've been his reputation! But what reputation was it?

A couple hours passed and everyone slowly walked into seperate rooms. Where the boys and girls were divided. It was just Karasuma and me. I looked at him directly into his chocolate brown eyes. "Karasuma... I dare you to... Kiss me?"

He didn't say a word but placed his lips on my forehead. It was so sweet and heavenly. I wish we wouldn't have to share a seperate room. I slowly walked away into my room but looked back at Karasuma as he said my name.

"Miss Tsukamoto, I love you!" Karasuma commented as the sliding door shut between us.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** I know it was a very short chapter but I'm not good at truth or dare. This is not the end of this fanfic! But we all know that they ended up together. Time to move onto another couple. Send me a message or review who you want to be next!


End file.
